


January of 1976 or ‘The Prank’

by idancewiththefairies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: also implied wolfstar pining on the part of sirius at least, i hate that name though bc sirius would never do that as a prank, my version of events that led to the so-called 'prank'
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idancewiththefairies/pseuds/idancewiththefairies
Summary: What happened the night of the infamous 'prank' and why?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. The Night in Question

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping to make this into a mini-series exploring the after-math of this event as well but we'll see!
> 
> I also really hate that this event is termed 'the prank' in the fandom though because in my mind it in no way is ever intended as a prank but also I don't know what else to call it haha
> 
> Also, this ended up being quite a bit of dialogue which I find really difficult to write so I hope it's not too dire!

Sirius returned to Hogwarts in January of 1976 having had the worst Christmas he could remember, and for his family, that was saying something. His parents had somehow found out through the network of vindictive Slytherin pureblood families that he was taking Muggle Studies as one of his OWLs. Naturally, this had not gone down well. Sirius had been denied any contact with the outside world, bar a couple of stuffy parties at which he was ordered to stand politely in the corner under the watchful eye of his lovely cousin Bellatrix and her equally pleasant fiancé. It had become something of a tradition for the classmates of his who also attended these parties to indulge in their usual bashing of the Black heir, knowing he was unable to retaliate as he did when at Hogwarts. Needless to say, he spent those nights practicing keeping a calm face whilst having numerous stinging hexes sent his way, and not reaching for his wand as they goaded him. The rest of the holidays he was either locked in his room or subjected to his mother’s need to criticise every aspect of his being with her own set of rather inventive hexes and cutting words. By the time he was reunited with his friends at Kings Cross, he was brimming with bottled up anger and generally not a very pleasant person to be around. Ever sympathetic, James, Remus and Peter tolerated his snappishness and moody demeanour as it continued into the new term.

The first full moon of the year fell on a Friday night not long after they had returned. Since the three of them had successfully become animagi just a few months previously, they had endeavoured to be on their best behaviour on weeks of a full moon, so as to avoid the risk of an ill-timed detention. Sirius however, seemed to have been barely able to get through a day without some sort of scuffle with one of the Slytherins, and had detentions piled up with one teacher for the rest of the month already. When he had landed himself detention for that Friday evening, Peter had shrugged his shoulders sympathetically, James had called him a shithead and cuffed him round the ear, and Remus, being Remus, had given him a little half smile that made Sirius’ stomach do a flip and said ‘It’s okay, Pads, I’ll be fine.’ In truth, they were all far more worried about why their friend was acting out so much than by the fact he’d be missing the full because of it. Unfortunately, James was also committed that Friday for quidditch practice, and they had deemed it too dangerous for Peter to be alone in rat form with Remus. So, on the night in question, each Marauder went their own way, Peter to the library to get ahead with his homework, James down to the quidditch pitch, Remus to the Shack, and Sirius trudged to the Owlery, where his detention was shovelling feathers and mopping away bird shit. Already in a foul mood over his evening plans, it was just Sirius’ luck that he would run into Snape on the stairs to the Owlery.

‘Alright, Snivellous?’ he sneered as they crossed paths.

‘No backup tonight, Black? Oh, that’s right, they finally realised the best of your talents lay with cleaning up bird shit, didn’t they?’

‘Piss off, you greasy git, it’s not like your usual cronies are hanging around here either, is it? What, they finally decided that even half-bloods don’t make the cut anymore?’

‘Better a half-blood than a blood traitor like you. What would mummy dearest do if she knew you hung around with a freak like Lupin?’  
‘Don’t you fucking dare say another word about Remus!’ Sirius lunged at Snape, pinning Snape to the side of the tower with a wand under his chin.

‘Hit a nerve, did I? Where is your mangey boyfriend tonight anyway? Lily said he wasn’t doing prefects rounds tonight. Never does seem to on a full moon, does he?’

‘You don’t know what you’re talking about.’

‘Merlin I’m right, aren’t I? How dare they let a filthy half-breed roam about at Hogwarts! Even your little brother wouldn’t try to stop that getting out, despite all his misplaced loyalty in you.’

‘You want to know the truth, Snivellous? Why don’t you take a walk down to the Whomping Willow tonight? There’s a knot at the base of the trunk that immobilises it. Go take a look and then we’ll see who goes blabbing about what, eh?’ Sirius pushed himself away from Snape with a vicious look before continuing up the stairs.

At least he hadn’t hexed the git, even if he deserved it. Despite what others might think, he wasn’t actually trying to keep himself in detention for the rest of time. Moony might say he’s fine spending moons alone, but it was unbearable see more and more scars litter that kind lovely face. But with Padfoot there, the full moons were actually fun. And while the transformations themselves still took a toll on Moony’s body, it had been undoubtably better ever since they’d been able to keep him company these past few months. So Sirius needed to pull himself together and stop getting bloody detentions. For Moony’s sake.

Shit. 

Moony. 

Having just reached the top of the Owlery stairs when he realised the full extent of his own stupidity, Sirius was quite tempted to just throw himself off the top. Frankly, the only thing stopping him was the fact that this wouldn’t actually change anything at this point. Instead, he ran back down the stairs as fast as was possible without slipping on the ice, transforming into Padfoot at the bottom so he could sprint across the grounds. He made it first to the quidditch pitch, at which point he changed back, and casting a sonorous, shouted up for James. A rather confused and somewhat annoyed James Potter descended on his broom, touching down in front of Sirius.

‘Padfoot? What’s the matter? How come you’re not at detention?’

‘I fucked up, James, I really bloody fucked up this time’ Sirius panted out, pulling at his hair in panic.

‘What’s happened?’

‘It’s Snape, I got so angry, I didn’t mean to, so fucking stupid–’

‘Sirius,’ James put a firm hand down on his friend’s shoulder, ‘I need you to tell me what’s happened.’

‘I told him how to get past the Whomping Willow.’ 

‘Shit.’ And with that James kicked off on his broom and sped across the grounds. ‘Get Dumbledore!’ he shouted back over his shoulder.

Wiping the tears away from his face angrily, Sirius ran towards the castle.

James raced to the Willow, discarding his broom away from the reach of the tree, and directing his wand at the knot at the base. As the tree stilled, he threw himself down the passageway.

‘Snape!’ he yelled ahead, sending up a prayer to whoever might be listening that he wasn’t too late.

As he turned down the last stretch of tunnel that led to the shack, he saw Snape up ahead, nearing the door.

‘Stop! Snape!’ James screamed, finally catching up and throwing himself on Snape, tackling him to the ground.

‘Get off me, Potter! You fucking–’ a blood-curdling howl cut off whatever he had been about to say, and the wrestling boys froze in fear.

Scratching footfalls and a low growl sounded just a few feet away as the wolf neared towards the other side of the door, following their scent.

‘We need to get out of here, now.’ James whispered frantically.

‘Animals like that should be put down.’ Snape snarled, pushing James away and climbing to his feet, wand raised towards the door.

‘Expelliarmus!’ James caught Snape’s wand and grabbed the sleeve of his robes to drag him away, as the growl turned into a bark and the wolf threw its heavy form against the door.

At that, Snape fled back down the passage, closely followed by James, both running for their lives until they were out in the cold night air, and the branches of the Willow once again ensured their safety.

Sirius and Dumbledore were making their way to the Willow at a jog, Sirius breaking into a sprint when he saw James, flinging his arms around his neck.

‘Thank Merlin, you’re okay! Prongs I’m so so sorry!’ James shoved Sirius away angrily.

‘How could you be so fucking stupid, Padfoot. How could you do that to Remus?’ he threw a punch at his nose, making a satisfying crunch.

‘Gentlemen! That is quite enough!’ Dumbledore’s commanding voice rang out. The boys meekly fell in line in front of their headmaster, Sirius cradling his bloodied nose. ‘Now if all three of you would follow me to my office, we have a very grave situation to discuss.’


	2. The Aftermath

Remus awoke blearily, blinking away sleep. The pain potions Madam Pomfrey gave him always made him feel nauseous and disoriented the day after the full. James, who was perched on the side of the bed, helped him sit up and passed him a glass of water.

‘Hey’ he croaked out, wincing as he placed the glass back on the bedside table.

‘Hi Moons,’ James responded.

‘You feeling okay?’ Peter asked from where he sat crossed legged at the foot of the bed.

‘Oh, you know, no worse than usual,’ Remus gave a wry smile, which turned into a slight frown as he noticed the absence of one of their usual group. ‘Where’s Padfoot? Don’t tell me he’s landed himself in Saturday detention as well?’

His friends shared a nervous glance with each other.

‘Um, about that Rem, something kind of happened last night…’ Remus’ stomach dropped at James’ words.

‘Sirius, he… well he sort of…’ James took a deep breath, ‘he told Snape how to get past the Whomping Willow.’

Remus felt like all the air had been knocked out of his body.

‘No one’s hurt!’ James quickly reassured.

‘Yeah, Jamie here played hero’ Peter gave an admiring smile.

‘But Snape knows, though Dumbledore made him swear to keep it secret.’

There was a heavy silence.

‘I’m so sorry, Remus.’ James said softly, Peter nodding.

‘Right… could um, could you guys just go please? I want to sleep.’ Remus’ voice cracked.

‘Yeah, of course, mate. We’ll just um… Come on, Pete.’ The two boys rose, casting worried glances back at their friend as they left the hospital wing.

Remus curled in on himself, pushing the side of his face into the pillow as quiet sobs wracked through his body.

…

Outside the hospital wing, Sirius waited anxiously, picking at his nails. As James and Peter exited, he looked towards them, eyes wide and scared.

‘Is he okay?’

‘No, he’s not okay, you absolute imbecile!’ James spat out. ‘And don’t you dare even think about going in there! I don’t know what you were thinking, Sirius, but the least you can do is stay the fuck away. From all of us.’

Sirius stood in shock for a moment, before lowering his gaze and nodding meekly. James brushed passed him, Peter on his tail looking highly uncomfortable.

…

Remus withdrew into himself. He drifted around the castle a ghost of himself. He went from the dorm, to meals, to classes, to the library, head down, shoulders hunched as if to protect him from the outside world. At first James and Peter tried to engage him, but he silently and resolutely ignored them. In fact, he barely spoke to anyone, only to politely brush them off, and wrap himself once more in his solitude. Sirius was similarly alone, although he watched everything with wide desperate eyes. He didn’t try to talk to Remus or the others, instead he spent his time writing letters. A letter for Remus every day, apologising, promising, placed silently on his bedside table every morning, before Remus woke up, sent a neat incendio its way. Then letters to James, asking for forgiveness, pleading for a way to make amends. These were gathered for two weeks before James broke.

Sirius sat on a rock by the lake, cloak wrapped tightly around him, though making little difference in the biting wind of late January.

‘Merlin, do you not even have a warming charm up?’

Sirius’ head shot up, turning towards the voice.

‘James,’ he croaked, voice strained from disuse, ‘what are you doing here?’

‘I’m sorry for punching you.’ James hovered for a moment, before sitting down next to Sirius.

‘I’m sorry for almost getting you killed.’

‘That all?’

‘No.’

‘Good.’

And like that their brotherhood was restored. For Remus’ sake they remained subdued, quiet, solemn. But something unspoken and unshakeable lived between the two boys. Sometimes it seemed that theirs was a communication of souls, not words, though they spoke at length into the night once Remus and Peter had fallen asleep. James bore witness to the darkest parts of Sirius’ mind, his fears and his self-hatred, and he chose to love his friend through this. It was not James’ to forgive, but he understood that Remus wasn’t the only one hurting. But Remus refused to be comforted. Nor did he seem to care though, that James had reconciled with Sirius. In fact, Peter was the most put out in this situation, he was glad they weren’t ignoring one of their roommates anymore, but the group was unbalanced without Remus, so he spent most of his time with his friends from other houses.

…

As a cold January turned into a colder February, the 5th year Gryffindors were thoroughly fed up with the strange atmosphere that had bled into their makeshift school family, and Lily Evans decided that enough was enough. The boys could fight and behave oddly, but Remus was sweet and friendly, and his isolation had gone on far too long already. It was a dreary Tuesday afternoon when she marched up to him in the library and pulled a chair next to him, throwing herself down and unpacking her books.

‘Remus, listen, I don’t want to know what’s happened between you and the other boys, but you for a second that the rest of us are going to sit and let you wallow by yourself for the rest of the year then you’ve got another thing coming.’ She declared firmly.

‘Hello to you as well.’ Remus raised an eyebrow at her.

‘Sorry,’ she said sheepishly, ‘I just– you know we’re friends too, right?’

Remus bit his lip, ‘Thanks Lily, I’m sorry if I’ve been a bit cold, I– I don’t know if I can, um…’

‘You don’t have to explain, okay? Although if you need someone to hex Potter or Black then I’m more than willing. But you have me. The other girls too, yeah?’

Remus nodded, a shadow of a smile quirking at the corner of his mouth.

‘Anyway, have you done the Runes homework yet because I am completely lost on one of these translations’

And with that Remus found himself subsumed into a new friendship group. It was by no means the same or a replacement for the Marauders, but enjoyed the easy company of Lily, Marlene, Mary, and Dorcas. He found himself laughing again, chatting about homework and muggle music, and it made it all that much easier to avoid Sirius. So, through February and March Remus focused on his classes, and hung out with the girls in the common room, at meals, and in the library. The full moons he spent alone, wincing in the aftermath at the return of deep gashes in his body that he had had a few months reprieve from. It didn’t matter, he had been facing the moons alone since he was five years old, and he was more than used to managing. His heart still ached though; he wasn’t convinced that particular wound would ever heal. To be betrayed by your closest friend, to have put your trust in someone, and be treated as nothing more than an animal, a monster. He had been a fool to let anyone into that part of his life, it was too dangerous, _he_ was too dangerous. Yes, Remus let himself be friends with the girls, but he would never again let his guard down like that. As he turned sixteen, he resigned himself to a life of loneliness, never to have anyone know his soul or his heart. He could be Remus, but never Moony. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't really how I planned this chapter to go, but this is how it came out so there we go! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
